


dinner for two

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [295]
Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Dinner, Drabble, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Neokosmos - Freeform, Other, Qurtveria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Xaveria gets invited to dinner.





	dinner for two

Xaveria had been sitting in their small apartment, the compie had gone off work last hour, and now they sat on one of their chairs, while using their brain computer to listen to some music, while double checking that they had updated Tye’s progress files. The wonder of a compie brain computer allowed for multitasking.

And as they were about to be done, they got a message from Qurti, and  _ she _ had invited them for dinner.

Xaveria happily accepted and immediately got out of their chair, their tail flickering slowly as they exited their apartment. All compies at the station lived near each other, which was good, because Xaveria was not in the mood to travel long.

It took less than five minutes, and then they stood outside of Qurti’s apartment. It was already unlocked, since they had told the other compie about almost being there, and Qurti had then told them to just step inside.

And they did.

The moment they stepped inside, a delicious scent was in the air, Qurti had been cooking food, and by the smell,  _ meat _ as well. Xaveria felt their mouth water while their tongue ran over their sharp teeth, real meat was so much better than the biojerky they always ate, and now there was meat right there. Biojerky wasn’t bad, but it was  _ nothing _ compared to real meat. They really envied Qurti’s cooking skills, especially this moment, and wondered where she had gotten the meat in the first place.

They stepped into the kitchen, and there  _ she  _ sat, the dark blue compie, by the table, with two plates of meat, along with some lab grown Earth vegetables (there for decoration, since compies were mainly carnivore), an opened bottle of wine and two glasses. Qurti’s first glass was already half full, like usual.

“You’ve really outdone yourself Qurti, it looks delicious. I haven’t had real meat in so long.”

As they talked, Xaveria saw how Qurti moved her tail in a happy greeting, glad over the compliment.

“Thank you Xaveria, I hoped you would like it. Care for some wine?”

“Of course. And now I do understand why Tye told me your charge describes you as a “wine mom” as humans call it.”

Qurti couldn’t help but smile.

“Of course Iris said that, but you know, I’ll proudly wear the human title of “wine mom” Xaveria. Now, shall we get to the food or wait for it to cool down?”

“You had me at food, evenings with you are always amazing.”


End file.
